Forum:KHL/Story
---- :Please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- OK, before we start developing the story itself any further, I'm gonna ask a question: Who are the central protagonists of KHL? I ask because the original idea was to have "a player" as the protagonist, and Saule and Aiden to become his allies in time. Now, however, we've been developing the story around the La Lutte group, and we have them going on missions and partake in pretty much al major events in the story, and that would make them the Central protagonists (the playable characters). I would like for us to continue to go in the direction we're currently going in, but I know that we will have to make Saule and Aiden a larger part of the story. Anyway, what do you other storyboard members think? - — RippRapp ' 22:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we've gotta start developing Saule's and Aiden's stories. Somehow or other they've gotta intertwine with La Lutte, and more. '★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 01:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : Im statring to think I should join KHL... YukiNagato In the meantime, we've gotta develop Saule. We roughly know how Saule's story begins. Aiden has been turned into a guardian beast, and we've gotta develop a beast-like character with a Keyblade (think Sora's Lion Form and Red XIII from Final Fantasy VII combined). How is our new Red XIII, Aiden, going to interact with the world ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 11:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hrm. Well in the Nightverse, the "player" can choose to align with either the Midnight Syndicate or Damage, Inc. -- and they have a different storyline depending on whether they chose good (Damage, Inc.) or evil (the Syndicate). We could have something like that in KHL: the player can align with LLPPR (good) or Zealot (pun on Xelot)/Kami (evil). Just an idea, there. Otherwise, regarding Aiden as a Gaurdian Beast, I was thinking something more like a cross between a werewolf and a shrunken Darkside. Actually, we could sorta use Kurochi as a type of "template" for him. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's an idea ! ^_^ I'm bad at drawing beasts but I think I've understood. Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Basically, try to combine Anti-Form Sora with a werewolf and give him a Keyblade -- preferably either Fenrir, Oblivion, or Metal Chocobo. Those are probably my favorite three. While you're working on it for Aiden, do one for Kurochi too? He's a very lonely depressed child under that Heartless exterior.... (Totally shameless plug) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hold the phone there! It was Saule who got turned into the Darkness Beast, not Aiden! After Saule's Nobody (Xaelus) was created (how? why?) Saule wasn't a complete being anymore, and he was technically a humanoid Heartless (a Heart and Soul with a body of Darkness (that can look like Saule's original body, but becomes this darkness-being when ??? happens...). Anyway, that is a mixture of what Saule (the user) had originally planned and something I came up with. I would think that this form of his should be similar to Anti-form, but more customized to fit Saule's design and more beast like (somewhat like a werewolf (like Mecha suggested)). I could try to sketch it up. - — RippRapp ''' 23:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Well excuuse me! I didn't remember which one it was! See, even if I '''am psychotic (but I really just act like it for other people's responses), I still have fucking brilliant ideas now and then! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK... I was just correcting you and TNE. No need to go all "psychotic" on me :P And I never said that you didn't have some good ideas every now and then. - — RippRapp ' 00:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Saule was the beast, not Aiden. :P But the concept still stays, thanks Xig and Mecha. ^_^ 'Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Um, I noticed this conversation and drew a picture of "beast Saule", as I am in concept art department. He sort of looks like a cross between Anti Form and a werewolf on all fours wielding a backhanded keyblade. I'll scan the picture and show you guys later, because I can't now. All right? :D -- 19:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that's wonderful ! ^_^ I'd love to see it. Meanwhile, what's going to be integral to Saule's story is the way he interacts with the people around him. Is he going to be a talking beast like Red XIII, or is he going to have his own... uh... animal tendencies ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I know what you mean by "animal tendencies". In my mind, though, I was basically thinking that since he's a heartless-werewolf thing, he'd pretty much be a wild beast mentally. No means of communicating with humans other than through violence, and he'd be completely ruled by instinct. Absolutely zero cpacity for what we would define as rational thought. Also, since he's a monster now, I don't think he should be able to grasp concepts of good and evil as they are commonly defined. Feedback? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so let's say now he behaves like a total beast. How is he going to recognise the people he knows ? Aiden, and even his Nobody Xaelus ? Instinct too ? Man, I'm starting to love this ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, our first plot hole. Hrm. There are two ways I think we can go about resolving this: a) he doesn't recognize them until he gets turned back into a human (if that ever does happen), or b) he can't think rationally, but he still has his memories, and his instincts tell him not to harm those people he was once close to. Either one could work as far as I see it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nice ideas ^_^ We'll address all the plot holes later, so that we'll all get a chance to decide on the outcome of each character. I truly can't decide between the two...... :Right, now Aiden. We have confirmed the worlds and the enemies ; now we need to determine the people he meets. Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) All right, here it is. SauleBeast.png I didn't color it, because I have no idea what the color scheme would be. If I could get help on that, that would be great. The freakshow expression I drew to kind of mirror the whole "animal tendencies" or "behaves like a total beast" thing. He was holding a keyblade, but it wasn't really noticeable and looked awkward in the picture, so I erased it and replaced it with just a hand. I drew another picture of him standing upright with a keyblade, so when I scan that, it'll be there. The image of Saule on his article didn't have eyes, so I gave him Heartless-ish eyes. Is that okay? Anything I should change? -- 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like it, but it could be more darkness-y. Nice job ;D I suggest that while in his beast form, he is "out of control" and acts only on impulse, and has no control over himself. Since Saule is technically a Heartless, I'd say that this is his true Heartless form, but due to his strong heart, he is able to turn back to his appearance as a human, as well as getting his free will back for that limited time. Of course he couldn't willingly do it, so I guess that it'd have to be "triggered" (by a blast from his past (an event), an old friend (Aiden), or something/someone he should recognize (Xaelus)). As to why he is this way, Saule (the user) never explained, but I'm gonna share my idea on that event: Aiden and Saule tried to stop Kami, but they failed. After a short while of staying in chains, Aiden escaped (but he had had quite a few memories erased), but Saule was held prisoner for a little while longer. During that time, Kami/Xelot wanted to use the chance to find a way to get him to join them (to have a Keyblade wielder on their side). When Saule showed no interest in joining them, Kami used his Dark powers to release Saule's heart, resulting in Saule's heart becoming the Heartless Beast, and his body and will forming the Nobody Xaelus (born with no memories of his past). Saule's Heartless materialized "somewhere" (we need to decide this) and sought out to find his body. His Nobody (Xaelus) was found in Twilight Town by Xelot (after bumping into Hanx, Xantos and Valxoos), and soon enought Xaelus had become one of Kami's disciples. At a later time, after the fall of La Lutte, the remaining La Lutte members (including Xaelus) find Saule's Heartless, and due to his "berserk-ness", they are forced to fight him. After the fight, he turns human and speaks with them, and once he's explained the situation, he joins with Xaelus, to become whole again (and regain his memory). Shortly after that, Saule and Aiden reunite, and it turns out that Aiden has been gradually restoring his memory, bit by bit. The two, along with the surving members of of La Lutte and some help from the remnants of "The Exiled" go to "war" against Kami and his disciples (little did they know that Xelot was actually the one in control, and it turns out he barely survives the attack, and returns as the main antagonist of KHL II (although not revealed until late in the story). Anyway, my idea is that after that "war", Saule and Aiden return to their home world (which is...), all the Exiled members died in the battle, as wel as Delacroix and Axane, but the remaining members of La Lutte (TNE, Xiggie, Xahno and Reignoux) travel to '''a' Kingdom Hearts (which Kami/Xelot summons before the "final batle"), and there, they hope to get their hearts back (I have this idea where one of them (I was thinking Xahno, but I don't know) decides not to return back to his human form, as he's starting to "like" being a Nobody, and he also fears that he'll lose his memories if he does return). Anyway, the remaining three soon "vanish" (like Sora did after releasing his Heart) and fly towards the shining Kingdom Hearts in the sky. They all appear in their Home World, Twilight Town, but they have very little, or no memory of the events that occurred from the time they lost their Hearts (well, they still "have" the memories; forgotten, but not lost).'' Hehe, I got a little carried away there :P got dragged into my view of the ending... but as you can see somewhere in there, I stated what I think Saule's Heartless should be like (in character... sort of), and I want to ask if that idea, and this whole thing I wrote there is OK (I know there will be some tweeks and turns, but how is it?). - — RippRapp ' 22:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can definitely make it more darkness-y with the color scheme. I'll whip up a draft of what I think it should be, and show you guys. We can go from there, I think.-- 23:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) For a rough draft, it's fairly good. I was thinking something a bit more like Michael Corvin's hybrid form in ''Underworld, but whatever works. Color scheme should be entirely black, maybe a few silver streaks. I'm not too hot on Saule being able to become human again, though. I seem to remember Saule (user) saying something along the lines of Saule (character) being a Guardian Beast enslaved by Lord Kami. Therefore, he shouldn't be able to reattain human form until after Lord Kami has been annihilated (by Odin, I just love that word!). As for Aiden and Saule's (AND Tira's) homeworld, how about... Traverse Town? There HAS to be a native population there, you know. And they're just not cool enough for Castle Oblivion. And if you people are just going to let te survivors lose their memories, then they should each have journals to fill in the blanks. Like Xashowd supposedly has a journal of Sora's time in Castle Oblivion. I think that Xahno and Vector Gray can handle this. (Vector has journals, but he doesn't reappear with them until KHLII). Speaking of which, (not to get ahead of myself) I think that the Ethereal Keybearer should also be a major protagonist in that story. Feedback? '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Ethereal Keybearer, in his separate episode ? Sure ! ^_^ But what's he going to do ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the image I was talking about, only colored. How's the color scheme?: SauleBeastBattle.png -- 01:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow. ^_^ 'Tis ♥. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::And how's this for darkness-y? SauleBeast.png-- 02:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Love the body position ♥, but what's with... the awkward face shape ? o.O Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Face shape? That's his hair. -- 02:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I meant, the hair's fine ; it's just how the eyes and mouth are aligned. Is it just me, or is it crooked ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 03:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks fine to me... I'll edit it in Photoshop and see how it looks... Done. Eh, it doesn't look right to me... The first way looks correct to me...-- 03:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, it looks like the face is a bit too "frontal"... but it's still OK :P oh, and it's sort of dark enough, but could be darker :D but I personally think that Saule the Beast shouldn't have a Keyblade (I mean, it's sort of like his anti-form, and Sora didn't use the keyblade in anti-form) Now, to reply to Mecha: Saule was not enslaved by Kami, he was just "cursed" to be this way by him, or something like that. Kami really has no control over him, so I don't think that Kami has to be destroyed before Saule can become human again. And about their homeworld, I am pretty sure the idea was to have a new original world, something similar to Destiny Islands. The Ethereal Keyblader was supposed to be destroyed before the actual playable story begins, or that is at least what Saule originally planned. I'd like to keep him alive and make him appear as a boss before the final showdown in KHLI. If we make it so that he survives, like Xelot, then he'd become Xelot's second-in-command. About the memory loss, I think it'd be a nice touch for future plans. And yes, old friends would have to help them regain their memory, and whatnot. - — RippRapp ' 09:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) @LegaAlchemist: HELL YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!! Almost exactly as I envisioned it. @TNE: I didn't mean his own episode, I meant that he became THE major villain. But Xiggie's idea of him becoming Zealot's 2nd in command interests me. Because THEN we can pull a Vanitas and have the Ethereal exist for as long as he does. But we ned to think of a name for him! How about... Aetius? I think it's Italian, but I don't know for sure. @Xiggie: I still don't like the memory loss, it kinds of mess with things I had planned on the sequel involving Vector and Deneve Gray. Anyhow, Saule's curse is still bound to Kami. If we break the curse while the instigator is still alive, I'm pretty sure he'd feel it, so he'd know that La Lutte (and anyone/everyone else) was coming for him. Therefore he'd have a chance to prepare, and LLPPR (i.e. the good guys) would lose the element of surprise. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Lemme think. Aetius ? Sounds lovely, but what's the significance behind it ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No real significance. Anyway, I kind of like it, so that's why I suggested it. My second choice would've been Dante, because of the reference to an incredibly badass Devil May Cry character. And actually, since we're kind of talking about Saule, let's get him figured out first. As for an original world, then... how about something that would be the polar opposite of Destiny Islands? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC)